tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate Isamu
Hayate Isamu is a ghoul who resides in 22nd Ward. His occupation is that of an historian, as he loved to learn more of past stories and events, in particular the ones in Arthurian legend. He is known to CCG as Lancelot Appearance Hayate has dark-brown colored combed hair as its length reaches at the end of his neck. His hair may even cover his eyes at times. Hayate possesses the eyes of the same color as his hair while wearing prescription glasses. He has a slender form for his face while his physique is lean yet fit for someone whom is more interested in knowledge than strength. Hayate usually wears black turtleneck shirt with brown-ish leather jacket and scarf. During his random burst of personality though, he dresses himself up in an armor of similar fashion as Sir Lancelot. Admittingly though, it isn't the accurate representation of the actual armor since it is quite modernized. Dark sleek light-armor with an helmet that has empty horizontal line as visor for his sight, and red-hair like rope erupting from its head (The armor is basically pretty similar to Fate/Zero's Berserker) Personality Hayate is someone who is deeply interested in historical stories; one in particular is the story of Sir Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table. His reasoning for such an interest towards that particular historical figure is unknown even to himself but yet he was enamored by Sir Lancelot. Hayate also isn’t a particularly social guy until one gets to know him well enough as he would start not being insecure about his awkwardness and all, even though there are certain elements of his personality that isn’t exactly fit for him such as few moments of confidence, along with his smoking habit. Hayate isn’t without his secret though, as he isn’t an ordinary ghoul as one would expect. During random timings, a stoic persona takes a hold of him as he starts wearing Sir Lancelot’s replica armor which, for a replica, is pretty protective along with being convenient for his movements unlike the rest of the armors. He would commit brutal atrocities and questionable behavior depending at the situation but he may also silently get along with a fellow person with gestures. Relationships Powers and Abilities Strengths: '''As Hayate is an ukaku ghoul, he specializes in speed and agility. Even though he wouldn’t pack a huge punch by himself, his armor would allow extra damage being inflicted with his gauntlets. He also has a unique fighting style in both fist, and sword/weapon combats. (The weapon combat would be comparable to Geralt of Rivia from Witcher series) ''He currently doesn't own any sort of weapon besides his gauntlets from his armor set.'' '''Weaknesses: Since he is also an ukaku ghoul though, Hayate’s stamina isn’t particularly the greatest but thanks to his RC blockage, which stops him from using his kagune, he wouldn’t get as easily exhausted as ukaku ghouls whom would use their kagune. Also Hayate’s physical durability isn’t that great when attacked on an exposed part if an armor piece got damaged or something. Kagune Type: '''Ukaku '''Appearance and Mechanics: Rc Blockage Threads Trivia * The Wikia image for Hayate has been made by /u/KiraKhameleon_ Category:Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Ukakus Category:Deceased